Okami U
Ōkami U is a brand new Ōkami game released in 2015 (2014 in Japan) for the Wii U. It is a Japanese action-adventure game developed by Ready at Dawn, the creator of the Wii version of Ōkami. It features minor improvements over the original Ōkami. It was slightly hinted in a ad that aired on TV which features the WiiU and Amaterasu howling with the caption 'I'll be back'. On the first day of it being sold in Japan, 5,000 copies were sold in 5 hours. "We've never seen anything like it, everyone just rushed and bought it, it was a sight to see with all that hype" says a local English-speaking person who lives in Japan. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Ōkami, you play as Amaterasu, one of the celestial brush gods, as you go to defeat Yami and fight bosses along the way, there's a few new features added in so it's not just a copy & paste of the original Okami. First off, you have to use the Wii U's stylus feature to use the Celestial Brush. And now the controls are fully WiiU Gamepad (it requires the TV unlike Super Smash Bros for WiiU where you could never have to look at the TV to play). A new gameplay feature is that now you can play as Chibiterasu‎ for certain sections of the game and also play as a shadow version of Chibiterasu for the final Act of Chibiterasu. The sections of the game are also seperated into Acts. For The Newt version of the game, you use the touchscreen to use the Celestial Brush. Version Exclusives The Wii U version of Ōkami U has Okamime, while The Newt version has a exclusive boss & Boss Rush. Okamime Okamime is a brand new feature based off of Pokemon Amie exclusive to the Wii U version. In Okamime you take care of a Mini-Chibiterasu, feed it, pet it, and more. The differences between this and Pokemon Amie are that the background changes depending on the area you boot it up in, and you will gain a slow income of Chibi points while you're petting the Mini-Chibiterasu (the time saves), feeding it, and more. You can also have a 50% chance of Food dropping from demons to feed your Mini-Chibiterasu. The food also has different effects, some which effect the character you're playing as. Effects Hat Shop Okamime also has a Hat Shop feature which allows you to buy hats using your Chibi Points. These hats can also have effects on Amatarasu. Story With all that mayhem gone, Yami defeated, Akuro defeated, and Chibiterasu's partner off adventuring, you would think they could finally rest. Wrong! The 4 other pieces of Yami have combined to make the ultimate foe: Yam, a reborn Yami. Now Amaterasu, and her son Chibiterasu must go and save the day again. Act 1 Amaterasu awakes and realizes she's in Kamiki Village again. She howls for Issun and this is where the journey begins. Act 2 After defeating the spider demon, Supaidā, Amaterasu finds Chibiterasu knocked out. Better go find someone who can help! Act 3 With the ice demon, Aisu akuma down for good, Chibiterasu awakes and runs off, sensing something hiding in Sunshine Cave. Act 4 With the underground demons, Akuma mogura and Akuma usagi gone, the miners can resume mining. Suddenly disaster strikes as a possessed Amaterasu attacks Chibiterasu when they find a cursed town! Act 5 The possessed force is down for good, Tsukareta amaterasu lays defeated. Chibiterasu howls loudly, the journey is to go to the Demon ship off north, as only there can a pure spirit remove a demon from a soul. Act 6 Orochi attacks but goes down with a struggle. Suddenly they hear a boom... Yam has finally awoken from the ancient chambers and is attacking Kamiki Village! You better hurry! Act 7 (Chibiterasu's final act) It turns out Tsukareta amaterasu was Yam's puppet the whole time. With Tsukareta amaterasu being thrown into a mountain's wall and being knocked out, and Chibiterasu's soul being turned shadowy, the final showdown has begun. But wait! Chibiterasu must defeat Yam quick before his entire soul turns into a shadow! Act ??? (Bad end, run out of time in Act 7) Yam has finally turned Chibiterasu's soul into a shadow, and with Amaterasu still possessed the world is doomed. Who will save the world now? Act 8 (Good Ending, defeat Yam) The world is safe and all the demons have been destroyed! Wait... where's Issun? Has he been possessed too along with Amaterasu? Will Amaterasu ever wake up? Is Amaterasu still possessed? So many questions... Mount Erupt should have the answers to all those questions, let's go Chibiterasu! Boss Rush (Optional, complete the game, The Newt only) A new temple has opened up run by some sort of demon called Akuma Nyuto and he seems to have revived all the previous bosses. We better get over there and finish this demon off! Acts This will be a guide of each act, and will also tell about all the cutscenes in the act + tips of how to defeat each respective demon/boss in each act (not counting Act ???) Act 1 Amaterasu falls from the sky into Kamiki Village. She howls for Issun and Issun hurries as soon as possible. Amaterasu goes up to the Mountain Shrine to see enemies attacking it. This is where the gameplay begins, the game tells you how to use the Sword Slash (A simple / or \) and you use it to take out the 3 demons. After defeating them, you talk to the villagers and get some quests (and possibly do a minigame or 2). Mr. Orange (still being alive) tells you that a great beast has been lurking within the cave below the Mountain Shrine, and that it has launched 2 attacks on the village already. It is recommended to find the Moonlight Cavern (a hole behind Mr. & Mrs. Orange's house) and learn the next Celestial Brush move, Poison Jab (A .) before going into the cave, as Supaidā can be paralyzed by Poison Jab. After getting Poison Jab, you should head towards the Mountain Shrine to see stairs heading down that weren't there before (they appear after you talk to Mr. Orange). After heading down, you'll encounter a few more demons and a cave. It is recommended to head to the cave and not bother with the demons. Once inside of the cave, use Sword Slash on the water to see it burst up and create 3 geysers. After this you should break the blue pot to get the Water Walking ability. Now you just jump up the geysers into the next room. 5 spiders attack, these will go down in 1 hit from a Poison Jab and 2 hits from the Sword Slash. After defeating them, a crack will be made in the ceiling, 5 baby spider eggs will fall out breaking open to reveal 5 baby spiders (get rid of them fast or the boss will heal) and then, Supaidā the Spider Demon will appear. Use sword slash on one of the many levers in the room, which will cause a bit of the roof to crumble and crush one of Supaidā's legs, Use poison jab twice (Sword Slash 3 times) on each leg to see it come off with a short burst of cartoony green blood land on the floor where it used to be. Rinse and repeat until Supaidā is legless and then deal the finishing blow with either Poison Jab or Sword Slash. You'll see the boss explode into green mist. After defeating, the roof will collapse revealing Chibiterasu's unconscious body. And with that, act 1 will end causing a page to turn. But remember to avoid being stabbed by any of Supaidā's legs, as they'll deal a quarter of your health and show a animation of Amatarasu being put on it, and then thrown into a wall. Lets talk about the other quests. A farmer will ask you to pull out 10 vegetables in his farm for him as they attack. Que you having to defeat 10 Vegetables in combat, each taking 1 hit from a Sword Slash before dieing. After defeating this, he'll thank you and give you 5 Yen (which is the currency in this game, and is used to buy things that increase your health). A little girl asks you to investigate the 'little house off in the distance'. Unfortunately we'll have to postpone this quest until we start Act 2. A little boy tells you a demon stole his ball, now when you kill a demon there's a chance it'll drop 'Little kid's ball'. Return the ball to get 10 Yen. Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 Act 6 Act 7 Act ??? Act 8 Development Development began as soon as the Wii U was released, it was planned to be released late 2013 but due to a ton of mistakes and things that would give it a M rating, they had to postpone it and cut some things. They also added the idea of a good & bad ending and Shadow Chibiterasu being playable during this time. It was released for Japan in 2014, which led to Americans leading rumors that it would be fully Japan only. They were relieved when Capcom confirmed that it would be in english & other languages for other continents & places too. At the last second, Capcom decided to release it on The Newt, which made The Newt to sell faster. Beta Elements *There was originally going to be a Corpse Cave where you would fight a demon made out of human corpses, but this idea was scrapped as it would make the game rated M for how brutal it would seem to cut up human flesh to defeat a demon. *There was going to be 12 Acts, but the last 4 were deemed too brutal. These acts consisted of Corpse Cave, a lake of drowned people, a boss where you fight 8 demon children which were possessed children, and Chibiterasu eventually getting beaten up by a Demon and dieing. * There was going to be a multiplayer mode, but due to a unknown reason there never was. Reception The game got generally favorable reviews. Metacritic gave it a 80% Critic Score and 75% User score. IGN gave it 9.5, they talked about how the camera started bothering them during the final boss causing many deaths. Over 5,000 people played the free demo in the first hour of it being released (the demo consisted of Act 1). Category:Fan Games Category:Okami Games Category:Wii U Games Category:The Newt Games